Expression
by Simply A Genius
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't simply look on what the outer of the shell. Dig a knife, and open it up: Who knows? Maybe there's a pearl. 8059 Oneshot.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Rating: M  
Genre: Romance and Drama  
A One-Shot!**

**_Warning:_ Some Limes/Lemon & Yaoi (BoysxBoys)**

**Author's Notes: My OTP is 8059, darlin'. And I decided to try out the 'You and I' Point of view. Where it's Yamamoto's P.O.V. but focus on what he's thinking, what he's feeling rather than the same old usual 'Third P.O.V.' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and neither it's character. I simply own the plot.**

* * *

**Expressions.**

_**'To understand your partner is not to change them. It is to understand their hidden emotions kept in their words and eyes.'' - Unknown**_

* * *

'Who do I love?' you asked.

I answered 'No one, yet.'

Your eyes widen slightly in surprise, and suddenly you were angry, smacking me and shouting profanity. I didn't know what you expected, but I knew I probably said the wrong words.

But that was before you kissed me. Ravishing my lips, driving my crazy with your drucken gaze in your eyes and skillfully cold hands wandering over my body. But later.. later you told me the kiss meant a fluke. That you did it out of alcohol. I was confused at your words, at your touches but you seemed to act normal when I simply shrugged it off saying 'Haha~ I guess.' You swish your head to the side, letting your bangs cover your eyes and I simply laughed in confusion.

Ever since that day, our hands 'accidentally' touched. Our shoulder brushed and sometimes you let it rest there. You kept your gaze on me as you spoke to me, threatening me, warning me, notifying me, but I notice it linger longer than it usually do. Other times, you just stare at me full front. I never understand your actions, since your words say another. I never got the chance to.

* * *

Tsuna's birthday party came along. It was another typical Vongola Style-Party. Since we were adults, there was alcohol involved this time. I don't think you knew though. The part was a blast: it was all making talent shows, seeing who can amuse Tsuna first. It was difficult, since Tsuna grew to be a strong man with a skillful facade that can rival Reborn. Though, you and I knew are the only ones (Excluding Reborn.) when Tsuna was amused, since his eyes widen more or shown more curiosity and he clenched his hand whenever he's amused and trying to keep the straight face. Even his lips lift up, very slightly when Hibari's hibird started singing a song for Tsuna. But when it was our turn, Tsuna seemed more determined on fooling us he wasn't amused. Before I knew it, you chugged on my beverage, which was spiked with vodka (I'm no lightweight.) so you won't have a dry throat. Though, you slapped me for getting such a weird flavored drink. That when I notice, you didn't know my drink was spiked. And I didn't tell you since I was slightly curious to see how would you act if you were drunk. After all, you were always careful on how much you drink when it comes to alcohol.

Our performance was quite a mess. You wanted to do a magic show mix with Mukuro's illusions _("Kufufu, you expect me to work with you?" "You pineapple-bastard! Who do you think you're talking to? Huh!" "Maa maa~ Don't be stingy hmm..let make a deal." "Let me spend a day with Tsunayoshi Sawada. Alone." "WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS THA-" "Deal."_) But since you got tipsy, you forgot some lines, rush into the show and nearly kill me (I was the 'victim') And at one point, Mukuro fooled with us with his illusions (_"Maa Maa, I don't remember these sword parts during practices!" "Kufufu.. just go with the flow."_) and then, I bumped into Ryohei and he spilled his mango juice on my suit. _("YOU MADE ME SPILLED MY EXTREME DELICIOUS MANGO JUICE TO THE EXTREME!")_ We had to pause the show, everyone laughing and Tsuna still expressionless as ever with a tint of amusement in his eyes.

You were rather, shouting at everybody to shut up, and I once caught your eyes as I went upstair to the bathroom. You were about to shout at me, but Ryohei caught you off, starting his turn and began singing and you got mad saying you weren't finish with your turn yet. I calmly laughed and continue to go upstair, later finding myself in the bathroom. As I was washing the smell of alcohol and mango off my jacket, I heard a distinct knock. As I asked who it was, the person only made a small grunt.

I turned around, to find you leaning on the doorway, with your cheeks flush pink and hazy eyes looking at me with what can only be identify- lust. My mind immediately went crazy at the ideas that could happen at that moment. I gulped before straining a laugh, breaking the tension. You stared at me, fiercely and strong. Your emerald eyes stared at me, with emotions swirling around and for a minute, I thought you were going to _cry_.

I was about to say something, before I even knew you were walking toward me, and grabbed my tie before pulling me to a kiss full of rough emotions. It was bitter and aggressive. It was full of destruction and clashes with teeth. Like a storm. I could almost laugh with the similarity, if I didn't have your tongue shoved down in my throat. And your hands wondering in places where there aren't suppose to be at. But I didn't stop you. It felt good. Really good and exciting. Like I was playing at my risk. But it felt right, nevertheless. You clawed my back, biting my lips and I was just holding on to your waist, pulling you close. When you grind into me, though, it was simply_ heaven_. I groaned as you started gnawing on my lips more. You let them go and you looked at me, dead in the eyes. It was swirling with emotions, with thoughts and lust and haziness and_ fierceness_. Once your red-bruised mouth started moving, I almost didn't heard you at all. But you were words were crystal clear and firm. Like it was another day of fighting.

_"I hate you."_

I furrow my eyebrows together, trying to decipher your message. You simply looked at me. However, I just gave up and roughly kissed you. You didn't stop me. And before I knew it, we were in a bed, grinds and pants. Delicious moans and frictions was created. Heat was sprawled over in our body and the electricity running through my veins kept my adrenaline going.

It was simply a blur.

My eyes snapped open at the first break of the dawn. I inwardly groaned, stretching and then I felt a heavy weight on my right side of my body. I slowly look toward it and saw, it was you. You were using me as a pillow, sleeping soundlessly. My eyes widen and my mind started thinking fast. We both were naked and that was all I need to know what we did. I palmed my face and groan of my frustration: I need to come up with an idea. My eyes scanned the room as I quietly grunted. I made a small choking noise when I realize, we were in Tsuna's old bedroom. This was just _perfect_. I shook you gently, whispering your name. But you never reacted except sighed. I then started shaking you roughly, and when you open your eyes, you stared at me hazily, before blinking and then like a snap of a finger; You were up, putting on your boxers and pants.

As I tried stopping you, at the same time putting my boxer and pant on, you spun around and look dead in my eyes and asked

"It was a spur of the moment. Lust. And alcohol. I mean, you and I were drunk, right? We were under the influence of alcohol. Right?" You stayed there for a few second longer, and just groaned and left.

I was frozen. I was silence. Because genuinely, that was the answer I expected to hear. But... But I wasn't drunk at all.

* * *

It was exactly a week when Tsuna decided to call me in his office. When I enter, I knew immediately this was going to be a serious conversation. However, I kept it light as possible and try to maintain the atmosphere of serious but light. Tsuna stared at me wearily. I only sheepishly smiled. However, my smile falter when he directly asked me about you. He told me, you requested to not be placed in any more mission with me. Tsuna was worried that whatever went between us can affect the Family. And also the fact that we worked so damn good together in combats, and the disadvantage of not working together is a worrisome thought. As Tsuna gently but sternly explained to me, that we had to get our relationship straight- I asked myself, 'What exactly is our relationship?'. But it was just a fleeting thought before I got scold softly by Tsuna. I later laughed, calming the tense atmosphere, and assure Tsuna that our relationship was going to be better.

As I walked out, I didn't miss _his_ shadows, though. Lurking in the dark corners, with a smile. I frowned slightly, leaving him a cold presence but quietly shut the door. I was wondering why Mukuro was there.

I ignore it though. I walked outside the mansion, from behind. I lived near the Vongola Estate since we had to stick close together. Mine was near the Fountain of Growth and the garden. I headed toward a shortcut I knew, until I heard a slight noise, and turned my full attention toward it. My breath hitched and I frowned. I saw you leaning against a tree as you talked to Hibari who was in front of you. You were directly facing my way, and Hibari's had his back to me, but I notice the gesture, the atmosphere going on when Hibari leaned his hand above your head, and started whispering in your ear.

I frowned when you chuckle and looked down at your hands which were playing with Hibari's tie.

When I saw you and Hibari a bit too close than I like, I immediately knew what were you going to do. I want to look away, continue walking but I just couldn't. Especially when you saw me and you grabbed his tie to pull him into a kiss. You had your eyes open. _Looking. Straight. At. Me._ I couldn't help but to remind myself of the similar incident that happen a few days ago. I couldn't bring myself to move. Neither take my eyes off of yours, especially when Hibari dominated you. His hands grabbed fiercely your waist and brought him to you and suddenly, you just _moan_.

The ice broke.

My legs took control and all I remember was heading to you and grabbing Hibari's should before blowing a punch that made him fall down. Hard. Hibari quickly got up though and he took out his tonfas before I even unsheath my katana and threw a blow, barely dodging. I found myself on the floor, swinging my sword, dodging Hibari's dangerously close tonfas and you stood there. You just stood there and watch. It enraged me more. Hibari smirked. I quickly got up to my feet and I unconsciously let my Flame tackle my sword, and my other hand got out the two boxes.

Hibari immediately had his tonfas covered in his Flame. He smirked when the overpowering Flame grew stronger, but I charged an attack that nearly rival Hibari's Flames, taking advantage to tranquilize his Flame with mine to slow it down as I opened my boxes. As we were about to clash weapons, Tsuna appear out of nowhere in his Hyper Dying Will mode, stopping us before any more damage can be done. His flame shot out, as we were forced to dodge.

"Stop it now!" Tsuna spoke in his Boss Voice. "Each of you are expected to be in my office, one by one tonight. No excuses. It would be disgraceful if any other Family heard of this affair!"

Tsuna returned to his normal self, as we put out our Flame. Hibari merely glared at Tsuna who, after years of practices, stared at him with determination fierceness in his eyes before looking at me with concern and stern. I simply spitted out blood that was welling in my mouth, before glaring furiously at Hibari. Hibari felt my stare and simply made a half smile of a predator.

"How Pathetic. A master can't tame his little kitty." He spoke amuse.

I just left. However, I didn't miss the fact that you were gone as well.

* * *

All in the evening, I spent my day in the office, with Tsuna who was warning me to get my situation fix and straight, but if I needed help, he can always be Tsuna and help out. I smiled at his concern but his facade of being a Boss was bothersome sometimes. However, when Tsuna got the hint that I was slightly not listening, he just sighed and smile gently before letting me go, saying he'll always see me as a friend and if I decided to split with you, he would still be there, no matter what.

But- Why did he spoke as if our relationship was... different?

After I left and ignored Hibari who was walking toward Tsuna's office, I went for a walk in the park. I kept trying to fix the situation in my head. Trying to understand the tone of Tsuna. The hints you gave me, but I simply gave up and continue to my place.

Later in the night. I found you in front of my door. You were staring at me with a dead expression as you smoke. I quietly told you that smoking is bad for your health and you just scoff. I ignore you and walk in my place with you following behind me closely. As I was going to turn to ask what were you doing, you hugged me from behind and then turn me around.

Once again, you look at me dead in the eyes and said the same words that you said not so long ago with such blanch emotions.

"_I hate you._"

You pull me into another rough kiss, but this time, it was full of anger and rage. After taking in the surprise, I quickly pulled your hair and grabbed you harshly. Breaking inside my room, ravaging off our clothes and ourselves, breaking furniture and finally on the bed where the headboard is currently banging against the wall every second. The night was full of anger and pain mix with pleasure and desperate. Your moans drive me closer to pure bliss. Each thrust and each kiss was a bruise. Until I drowned myself in black.

I woke up once again. I looked around, blinking and then I realize what happen last night. However, you weren't beside me. No. I woke up cold.

* * *

A few days later, things seem to went back to normal, except I wasn't with you for a while. I haven't seen you or felt your presence. I miss you and your yelling and your protest. It was empty and quiet. Even Tsuna realized it my solitary.

A few weeks later, all of the guardians were reported to the Vongola Lounge, where important meeting and sometime hangout after a group mission happen between only Guardians and Mafia Bosses and certain people also. I saw some peoples I haven't seen in a while, for example as Hibari and Chrome. Tsuna was there, sitting in the big chair as always.

"Please. Everybody calm down. I have some news to tell you." Tsuna croak out. That when I became serious. I notice Tsuna's eyes were dried and reddish. He been crying. Hibari noted this also because he stood a bit straighter. Chrome was looking worry as always and Ryohei was staring at Tsuna with the rare seriousness on his face.

"Unfortunately." Tsuna began. "One of our Guardians, is reported missing. After a disguised mission I've sent him alone. He is said to be last seen by one of the victims that he was walking out of the building, clutching his torso or chest. After a few search team, there were only bits of evidence and we even had to fight off the police for some of their evidence as well. And since this mission was a risk of 50/50, he could very well be dead." Tsuna words began to break at the last word. We weren't stupid to realize who was missing. I wasn't stupid but I was scared. What scared me more was, Tsuna was staring at _me_ when he spoke the words. As if he expects _me_ to break down or cause a scene. I merely broke off the eye contact and looked away shamefully.

Hibari took out his tonfas and left the room, rather violently, as Chrome sat down and begin to fiddle with her fingers as she went in deep thinking, probably talking to Mukuro. Lambo bit his thumb and hugged Tsuna's leg as Ryohei just started shouting some nonsense that you will be found in no time.

I left the room quietly. I thought all of the worst possibility that can happen. My heart was clenching and unclenching but I stayed calm. I frowned. I've been doing a lot of frown nowadays.

* * *

After a week of searching, things have changed, rather drastically. Tsuna was often quiet and had a permanent frown. Ryohei was as usual, loud and determine to find you as he took care of Lambo, Kyoko and Haru. However he's often seen deep thinking.

Hibari was seen with Dino most of the time but Dino's also seen with bruises. Hidden, more suspicious ones on his necks and obvious, reasonable ones on his faces.

Chrome is Chrome. Nervous and independent with Mukuro's support and sly words of comfort. It quite funny how you can change a lot of things negatively, even if we think otherwise.

I became hollow. More faker and secretive. Nobody was here to whack me into sense or bring me to reality. No one was here to bring myself out or snitch me out on Tsuna. Tsuna was worried about me. I think he knows something I don't.

* * *

As I walked to my apartment room from another tiring day and passing by the store for some groceries, I saw you. For the first time in a week, you were leaning on my door, battered and fucked up. You were smoking and I notice something about you changed. You looked at me with a glint of amusement mix with sadness in your eyes. My breath hitch at the sudden beauty but my body reacted itself. I dropped my groceries before throwing a punch straight under your ribs. You just coughed out a laugh and slid down against the door.

"Heh. Been a while." You manage to wheeze out. My punch wasn't exactly soft.

"Why don't you say that to Tsuna. Aren't you his right hand man? Because it doesn't seem so." I spit out, venomously. It was weird though, to talk like this. To hear myself talk like this.

You frown a bit but that didn't stop you from looking at my directly in the eyes.

''Go die.''

You lunged forward at me, grabbing my hair and neck. Suddenly you were on top of me, kissing me like the world is going to end. But it was empty. I opened the door, forgetting about the groceries, and closing it as I walked into my bedroom.

Your kisses were harsh and dry. Your teeth clashed with mine and you scraped my bottom lip, tongue, cheeks, ears, anything you can find really. It felt unwanted though. It felt disgusting and dirty. I tried stopping you but your hands were already inside my boxers and you were stroking me vigorously. But it felt forced. I felt forced

We were already on my bed, you naked and I'm half naked. But when I stop to catch my breath, I heard a sobbed. I immediately stop, whatever I was doing and look at your piercing green eyes. I was panting harshly and you were barely breathing, while sobbing. Your eyes were glassy and red and tears fell out like rapidly, reflecting emotions of what I'm feeling and what you're feeling. I didn't move. I stared dumbly at your face. It was lovely. Your skin softly illuminated as the moon shined on softly on your skin. The silverness of your hair glow along with your bright emerald eyes. The sharpness, the fierceness, the strong-willed of your eyes were... _empty_. Like a hollow diamond. A rare beauty. And you simply look exotically beautiful. Why? Because you were broken. Shattered. Like a sculpted piece of artwork, broken into pieces.

You stared at me with a strong but empty look. Then with a click, I knew everything. I understand. The puzzles click together. You were loveless.

You simply needed to be_ love_ to become beautiful.

My eyes teared up, as I smiled half heartily. I'm sorry. I'm sorry to kept you waiting. Letting you break. I'm sorry. _But I can still fix you._

I spoke softly "I love you."

And all I can remember is, hearing you breaking into another sob before I kissed you gently. I finally understood your expression.

* * *

The next few days, it has gone back to normal.

However, Tsuna punished you in a forceful way, mostly because you made him. So for three weeks, you had no mission, your ring was taken by Tsuna for a temporarily suspension and weapons were also temporarily suspended by Tsuna himself. You didn't mind much. You were upset about not having much advantage to protect Tsuna when needed, but you seem more relax. Your usually straight lips were soften and in small smiles.

Hibari is cold and distinct as ever, but he seem to grow... fondly of you with slight irritation. But as always, Hibari and Dino's relationship grows obviously despite their fail attempts to keep it quiet. You enjoy to be in their presence more though. Relaxation shows in your shoulders whenever you're around them.

Mukuro and Chrome was the usual as ever, but Mukuro seem to be appearing more around Tsuna. More open about their relationship as Tsuna get embarrassed and become like how he was when younger. You get mad and fluster, but I see sometimes your words have double meaning. You're amuse and yet you guiltily deny it.

Lambo is annoying as ever but cute nevertheless, but his relationship with you start to represent brothers. Even if you guys fight often, I've start realizing the emotions you reflect in your eyes whenever he's hurt or badly mention.

Kyoko and Haru were maturing steadily and growing to be stronger, for us. You argue with them but secretly, I've notice, you support them and rage them on to train and learn.

Maybe you changed. Maybe you learned. Or maybe this is what I missed. All the subtle hints pass through my eyes. Maybe, I changed. Maybe I learned. But I definitely don't regret it.

* * *

You were leaning into my body, as I hugged you from behind. We were outside, from another Family Reunion party. It was tiring, at times where you force yourself to be kind to rivals, to enemies. But as we stood out in the night,

_in the night of our anniversary._

You relaxed yourself in my arms, for once in public.

I kissed your hair and you simply chuckle saying "If we get caught, I'm throwing my dynamites deep in your ass, baseball freak."

I laughed in return "But you'll still love me, huh?"

I couldn't see your face but I know you blushed. "S-Shut up! Baseball freak!"

"Don't worry- I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the silly mistakes ^^ Hope you enjoyed it~ Review and Love :3**


End file.
